The Tale From the Goddess: Remember Her Angel
by Inanimatepony
Summary: Pit remembers there were other angels. He doesn't recall having a predecessor.
1. Something's Not Right With Her

**(No Set POV)**

She was nowhere within her own temple. That worried him greatly.

"Lady Palutena's _gotta_ be around here somewhere..." the young angel muttered to himself. It wasn't like Lady Palutena to just disappear and him not know where to: thanks to telepathy they always kept tabs on each other.

He had circled the entryway one last time before recognizing a spot of green in the coner of his eye.

"What is she doing out there...?" The young angel slightly raised his voice.

Curiosity got the better of him. It struck him that something was up. Without thinking twice, he headed outside.

The sun was setting. The young angel had always felt a sense of triumph during a sunset, but that feeling wasn't coming. He had matters to deal with.

"...Lady Palutena?" His volume kept low.

She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

She did notice, however, that he had wrapped his wing across her back: in return she placed an arm on him and pulled her close.

"This isn't at _all_ like you, Lady Palutena," he sighed, "something is bothering you."

The green-haired goddess glanced in his direction-her eyes almost looked red.

"I've never kept secrets from you! Why should you keep anything from me?"

Both of them were silent.

"...tell me.."

Palutena repositioned herself so Pit could sit on her lap, which he did.

"Do you remember being the lone survivor of Medusa's attack?" Her volume was low, as well.

Pit nodded.

"Do you know there were other captians of my guard before you?"

"O-of course..." That question almost seemed silly.

"Do...do you remember _her_?"

Pit's wings lowered ever so slightly-his sign of confusion.

"I remember a lot of 'hers'..."

Lady Palutena broke down crying.

"Oh. Right. You were too young to remember anything..."

She mildly shoved Pit off her lap and darted back inside, hands buried in her face.

It didn't take long for Pit to follow her.

"L-Lady Palutena! Wait!"


	2. He Wants To Know

_Do hot springs heal emotional wounds?_ Palutena didn't even bother to take her dress off: there were other things plaguing her mind.

"...Lady Palutena?"

Pit's footsteps barely echoed as he let himself in the hot spring. He tossed his main tunic aside, kicked off his sandals, and sat down with only his feet in the hot spring.

"Listen...I'm really sorry I made you cry like that. Guess dumb ol' Pit doesn't know any better, huh?" He let out a fake chuckle.

 _Oh, Pit. It was never your fault_ , Palutena's voice echoed in his brain. They were right next to each other, why use telepathy?

 _Do you wanna talk about it?_ Pit somehow got the idea that his goddess didn't want to talk out loud.

Palutena got herself up and out of the hot spring.

"Please," the young angel stopped his goddess, "why is this making you so depressed?"

Dead silence soon followed.

"You _really_ wanna know?" Lady Palutena sighed.

Pit wrapped his arms around her.

"When I tell you what's eating me, I feel better."

Lady Palutena sat down right where she stood.

"It's about the other captain of my guard," she heavily sighed, "the one right before you-"

"What about him?"

"Well, _she_ was one of the spunkiest angels I've ever met! And it shows in you, too..."

Pit cocked his head.

"Oh, Pit..." the goddess's stomach ached as she tried to finish that sentence.

"My last captain was your mother."


	3. Tale of Tass: An Angel's Heartthrob

**A/N: Bold Italics indicates Palutena's narration.**

 _Let's go further back into the time when gods, angels, and humans lived in perfect harmony. The Land of Angels was much, much different._ _The gods and their angels could come and go into Overworld (what some Underworld forces called the area above them, which oddly enough stuck to the others) as they pleased, but very few humans entered a God's domain._

 _Most of those few humans had a reason._

 _Love is strange._ _And there were times that the angels found themselves in love. With an overworld human._

"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!"

Rampent footsteps echoed throughout the temple as she sprinted. When she finally found her goddess, she nearly fainted from exhaustion.

"L-Lady...Palu..."

"Goodness," Lady Palutena turned to see her angel almost about to vomit, "someone seems excited!"

Tass nearly opened her mouth to speak, but instead threw up in it slightly.

"Sorry," Tass burped while she fluffed out her auburn hair, "There's just something on my mind and I _really_ wanna tell you about it!"

"Do tell!" The green-haired goddess chuckled.

 _ **I always loved hearing her enthusiastic voice.**_

"Well, today I patrolled the marketplace, and I saw this human...he was so handsome I justhadto talk to him! B-But I didn't really know what to say...I just kept fluttering and swooning over him...My heart nearly burst out of my chest when I saw him up close, and, gosh, I don't know what's come over me-"

"Tass."

"Hm?"

"You're in love. Quite madly, I would say."

Tass just cocked her head.

"Love is just a part of life. Everyone who's anyone experiences it some time. Even us gods."

"...Have _you_ ever been in love, Lady Palutena?"

 _ **It feltasif my heart sank at those words. I will admit, I am rather lonely...**_

"Sadly, no. My father, on the other hand, he was quite the player..."

"What am I supposed to do, Lady Palutena?"

"Just go talk to him."

"It can't be that simple."

"That's how a lot of couples first meet. "

"You sure it will work?"

Lady Palutena gave a confirming nod. Tass then bolted back out into Overworld.

 _ **She had more spark than my father could ever handle.**_


	4. Tale of Tass: Meeting Maxwell

Tass stretched out her wings. The black spots that started at her primary and secondary feathers were clearly visible.

 _ **Not many angels had patterned feathers, so she liked to show hers off. Especiallyto the humans.**_

She'd never really noticed how drab Overworld was compared to Skyworld; even the marketplace was rather uninteresting.

But she knew she had eyes for someone that stood out.

Bread.

Meat.

Produce.

Pots.

Noise.

Must be an ordinary day for ordinary humans, huh?

"I'll know this guy when I see him..." Tass muttered repeatedly. It felt like she had been walking around in a circle for at least an hour.

Bread.

Meat.

Produce.

Fur.

Wait...fur?

That's him!

She did not hesitate to dash in that direction.

"May I help you? We ha-"

The merchant stopped mid-sentence when he took in Tass's presence.

"Look. I'm not in the mood to be haggled with, so-"

"I'm not here to mess with you!" Tass immediately went red-faced.

"Are you oka-"

"I AM IN LOVE WITHYOU!" Her wings shot out on that last word. The merchant marveled at them: they were pure white but looked ever so slightly dipped in black ink.

"Crap! I said too much-"

"No," the merchant interrupted, "plently of humans have been lovestruck by angels, but I think you're the only case of the other way around... plus, I've never seen your kind up close," he slowly caressed Tass's wings, "...do all angels have patterns on their wings...?"

"Certainly not where I come from..." Tass still glowed a shade of tomato. She wrapped her free wing around the merchant, and soon both their faces were completely flushed.

 _Gosh, am I really doing this?_ the merchant thought to himself, _pull yourself together, Maxie!_

"...we never properly introduced ourselves!" Tass's speech was hurried, "I am Tass, servant to the wise goddess of light!"

"And I am Maxwell, servant to the market!" Max jokingly replied, even mimicing Tass's movement.

The lovestruck angel led the human away from the town square.

"WHERE ARE TAKING ME?" Maxwell yelled, "I HAVE WORK!"

"Where's your free spirit?" Tass remarked, "besides, dont'cha wanna see Skyworld amd meet the goddess of light?!"


	5. Tale of Tass: Bound-to-be

**_Needless to say, those two really hit it off. I felt proud in a way, knowing one of my angels was leading a life outside of Skyworld. Maxwell seemed very interested in telling me odd stories from his work._**

It had been about two years since they hooked up. Tass spent most of her days at town square's fountain waiting for her mate to find free time. She grew fond over watching smaller humans run around this spot and marvelling over her appearance.

 _Just because you've seen an angel doesn't necessarily mean you've kicked the bucket._

Maxwell's days ended with a "Missed you, Maxie"~ from his winged mate. Her black-tipped wings stood out more prominent in the low light, and he always made sure she knew.

 _Like a white paintbrush ever so slightly dipped in black ink._

Maxwell had a day off, so he found more time to spend with his mate. When he came to town sqaure, he noticed her flying lowley and putting on quite a show for a small group of kids.

"Kids like you, huh?" Maxwell raised his volume enough to be audible for her to hear him. She gave a thumbs up in response.

An odd sensation sparked inside of Maxwell. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had to find out later.

 ** _Little did they know that sensation would forever change their lives. And I gotta say, it changed mine, too._**

"Y'know, Tass..." Maxwell began as his mate gazed up at night's sky, "if you like the kids so much, we could have one ourselves-if you're up for it, I mean. You can say no if you want, I'm just saying stuff."

Their eyes met each other, each wearing a different expression. Maxwell looked away in got into deep thought.

"Wait. Can an angel even-"

"Maxie! Don't stress yourself over it!" Tass interrupted, "I guess if you want our own kid, then I guess we can!"

Max just seemed dumbfounded.

"And yes, angels can...'breed' if that's what your asking. There's actually a couple of gods that do nothing _but_ breed their angels. It's like they're licensed or something."

"Have any of your kind...'bred' with humans?"

"None that I know of."

Both of them blushed hard, pretty muxh up to their ears.

"And you're sure you would want to?"

"Yes!"

 _ **They were certainly busy that night. I think she accidentally called out to me a few times, because I heard some of that "work."**_

 *** fast foward a few months later ***

The green-haired goddess stood rather impatiently near the "angel landing pad," as some called it. As she was about to leave, out of clouds popped an exhausted Tass.

"You're late," the goddess remarked.

"Sorry, Lady Palutena!" Tass moped, "Lately it's been kind of hard to keep myself up in the air..." she plopped down in a sprawled sit and began preening.

"Wait," Lady Palutena interrupted her angel's cat-bath, "you've done that quite a lot. You're acting real weird. Is something wrong?"

"No...?" Tass's wings slowly spread out, exposing a small-yet definite-bump on her belly. Once she'd realised what happened, her face glew rosy.

"Oh my goodness..." Lady Palutena kneeled down and examined the angel, "a-are you pregnant?"

"...yes?" Tass's gaze darted down, "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I've just spent a lot of time in the Overworld and never really got the chance to talk you...you're not mad, are you?"

"Far from it!" The goddess now sounded ecstatic, "you're out there leading your own life among humans-something only few angels could ever do without rebellion!"

Tass got herself up and took on a sheepish stance.

"That little something growing inside you is a really big deal."

"So I've heard," Tass indirectly replied.

Suddenly, the green-haired goddess got on a confronting stance.

"You obviously cannot fly well with that bump, so I'm putting you off-duty for a while."

"B-but Lady Palutena! I'm your champion! You can't afford _one day_ off guard in that rank!"

"I know," the goddess backed away and sighed, "but this is the first time I've ever had someone in my flock breed, and I'm not taking any chances. Gotta up my game on Centurion guards-"

"Lady Palutena?" Tass meekly interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Will you at least let Maxie stay here? I've heard that quite a few men miss out on their kid's life, and I don't want him to be like that."

Lady Palutena kneeled down again.

"Only the best for my lil expectant."


	6. Tale of Tass: For Two

**A/N: underlined italics indicate Pit's comments.**

 _Lady Palutena?_

 _ **What is it, Pit?**_

 _Were you ever... **jealous** of my mom? I mean, you said it yourself, you were pretty lonely compared to her-_

 _ **Do you want to hear the rest of the story?**_

 _Of course I do!_

 _ **Then please don't ask any more questions until I'm done.**_

 _A-Alright, Lady Palutena..._

The following two months felt like years for poor Tass: she barely had anything to do except mock Centurions and sleep. Her feathers nearly doubled in amount ever since she grew a belly, though it was just passed off as some hormonal imbalance. Needless to say, she had the best way to stay warm.

Whenever she gazed up at the setting sun or rising moon, she was reminded of herself-probably because they were both round. She would often trail a finger down her belly, something Lady Palutena found rather cute.

 _How's my sweet angel doing?_ the goddess's voice found its way in Tass's brain.

"Lady Palutena!" The angel chuckled, "you know only Maxie can call me that!"

 _You're no fun. But speaking of "Maxie," he's brought snacks!_

Tass sprang up out of her cloud bed at the mere thought of food. She had mainly been eating grains, but it was better than nothing. The moment she got up and out of her cloud bed, her legs felt weird, and the baby, understandably miffed at the sudden movement, relentlessly prodded at Tass's insides.

"Well, _sorry_ for bothering you!" Tass quipped while gently poking her stomach, "can hardly do anything with you in the way..."

"My, is that so?" Lady Palutena was right behind her, causing her to flinch.

"Don't scare me like that!" Tass yelled.

 _ **I never admitted it to her, but she was just so adorable when she was pissed.**_

"You hungry, sweet angel?" Maxwell was right behind the goddess. Tass sat on the floor and patted the spots next to her. Once they all three were seated, Tass immediately began chowing down, wings wrapped around her mate and her goddess.

 _ **There were three people in life that mattered to her the most.**_

 _Three?_

 _ **Yes, three. Me, Maxwell...and you.**_


	7. Tale of Tass: The Future Champion

"Did I ever tell you that someone asked if my partner was gonna lay an egg?" Maxwell fiddled with his mate's wings.

"Now why would someone ever think that?" Tass chuckled, then cringed after Max pulled out a "keepsake feather."

"I don't know. Maybe because you have wings, I guess?" He lowered his hands on Tass's stomach, "plus, you do look a little...big."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up bearing twins," Palutena interjected while walking by.

"Lady Palutena! I am not _that_ big!" Tass blushed as her eyes darted down, "...am I?"

"Tass, you're literally wearing one of my dresses because-and I quote-'the loose fit feels better.'"

The angel and the goddess exchanged looks before the latter let herself out.

 _ **Turns out that angels gestate slightly longer than humans.**_

 _They do what, now?_

 _ **You know how female humans are pregnant for nine months?**_

 _Yeah...?_

 _ **Well, your mother carried you for twelve.**_

 _...is that why my birthday's so late?_

 _ **Maybe.**_

"You think the baby's gonna have wings?" Maxwell thought aloud.

"Why _wouldn't_ it have wings?" Tass was both confused and humored.

"Because you're an angel and I'm a mortal? The thought just came to me. You _are_ technically carrying a crossbreed."

 _A crossbreed? What's that, Lady Palutena?_

 _ **The result of two different species having a baby.**_

 _Is that why I can't fly?_

 _ **No...there's another reason for that...**_

It didn't take long for Tass to fall asleep, and it was another case of her doing so on her mate's chest. (When an angel commits to a relationship, it shows in many ways.)

 _ **It was almost like a cat getting comfortable on her owner.**_

Sometimes Tass would stir a little bit in her sleep due to a restless baby poking at her(she was near due soon so that was a given), a somewhat easy calm-down with a touch from either Maxwell or Palutena. Despite the former being her lover, the latter volunteered for that more. Maybe it had something to do with Tass being her beloved champion?

Tass had been looking foward to three things: resuming her duties, being able to fly again, and most importantly,seeing her baby for the first time.Sure, she hated being cloud-bedridden, but it felt more and more worth it as her final trimester progressed. A lot of her "imbalanced" feathers had molten at this point, and she lined her cloud-bed perfectly with them.

"Maybe you really _are_ gonna lay an egg," Palutena joked.

"Lady. Palutena," Tass stood from where she was lying down, "for the last time," she gently slapped her belly, "This. Is not. An egg."

"I don't know...it _is_ fairly uncommon knowledge that angels aren't too far of descendants of birds."

"What do you know?"

"Did you just ask _the_ goddess of wisdom and light what she knows?"

 _Wait. Are angels really-_

 _ **Pit, I was just messing with her. Can't a goddess have any fun?**_

"Don't listen to her, baby," Tass muttered through a wing-formed cocoon while cradling her belly, "she's just tryna get on Momma's nerves. Besides, given how much you move in there, I highly doubt you'd come out as a egg."

So what if a lining of loose feathers provided extra comfort? So what if it doubled as an extra way to stay warm? Winter had _just_ begun! Tass needed all the heat she could get!

She needed to get up. She didn't care if she got jelly legs, she had the urge to just get out of bed.

 _But at the very moment she stood up, a sharp pain shot through her stomach._

"L-Lady Palutena...? Maxie...?" Her words sounded agonized.

"Tass?!" Palutena re-entered, "what's wrong?!"

"Go and get Maxie... _he's about to be a daddy!"_

Maxwell had a _lot_ of questions regarding the state of his poor mate.

"What's going on with my sweet angel? What hurt her? Why are her wings flapping like crazy? Wh-"

"MAXWELL, **ENOUGH!** " Tass shouted while stomping.

"The wing flaps are an angel's sign of distress," the goddess explained to the human, "It's enough movement to draw attention but not enough momentum to fly-"

"Why is she so stressed out? _Answer me, goddess!"_

"She's so stressed because she's about to have _your_ baby!"

"Stop fighting..." Tass choked on pained tears, "you'll make it worse..." She held onto both of them tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Tass..." Palutena embraced the hug. The wing flapping calmed down slowly, "You know this has never happened to one of my angels before..."

 _ **Yeah...the rest of that day was spent making sure everything went alright.**_

Lady Palutena was the first thing her champion's newborn saw.

"Hi, baby," the goddess cooed, "I'm the goddess Palutena."

The infant grunted and shifted in the goddess's arms, revealing tiny, fuzz-covered wings.

"...he has wings..." Maxwell was awestruck, then suddenly in tears.

"Is everything alright?" Palutena nearly let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm fine! The guys were definitely right about fatherhood making a new man out of you," he bearhugged the goddess once her hands were free, "Thanks for everything you've done for us... _Lady Palutena."_

Palutena's heart lit up at those words. He'd never called her "Lady" up until this moment. (Normally from him she got "Miss" or "M'am," and she couldn't care less about those terms.)

"You've made a good choice," she glanced over at a tired-but overjoyed-Tass, "my sweet angel mama."


	8. Tale of Tass: Her Bittersweet Demise

**WARNING! SLIGHTLY GORY!**

The cherub born unto Tass and Maxwell was a perfect mix of angel and human: he had his mother's periwinkle eyes, his father's chocolate hair, and would most likely grow up with both their attitudes. Tass decided on naming her child "Pid," after the fabled god of love. After all, hewasa product of their pure love. (However, Palutena constantly joked about how that name sounded like "Pit.")

For two and a half years, Pid was raised in Overworld for his safety. Both Tass and Palutena were concerned about him learning how to fly, and decided it would be better if he did so with easy access to ground.

 _But you see, our story does not end here._

The Centurions that patrolled the Overworld were going berserk due to feeling an eerie presence, and not even the other angels knew what it was.

Lady Palutena feared this day would come. The day the Queen of Darkness that once co-ruled Angel Land alongside her, thought to have been banished into the Underworld and forgotten about, would try and reign again.

"MEDUSA!" Palutena shrieked, "surrender **now** if you know what's good for you!"

"Crashing my monster party as usual?" Medusa's dried lips curled upwards.

"I banished you to the Underworld for a reason. I made you into that hideous form for a reason. And you better **damn well know you'll die for a reason!** My army **will** put an end to your **so-called** life!"

 _"Trómaxa Brostá Mou!"_ With those words, Palutena fell to her knees and vomited.

"Face the facts, hun," Medusa lifted Palutena's chin upwards so her large, scarlet eye met with Palutena's tearful green ones, "there can't be light without darkness, and there can't be darkness without light."~

"Un...hand me...you witch..." Palutena clenched her aching stomach. The gorgon before her flashed her eye, but the goddess looked away in time.

"WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT YOUR FATE?!" Palutena barked, "WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO GET YOU TO LEAVE THE HUMANS ALONE?! **WHY WON'T YOU DIE AND ROT IN THE UNDERWORLD?!"**

Medusa stopped everything when a vision came to her: a female-not Palutena, this one was smaller and had wings-readying a sacred blade and slicing her across the eye.

"I'll be back," the gorgon hissed, _"Min páte pouthená."_

A demon was summoned to clasp Palutena's wrists. With that done, Medusa cloaked herself and disappeared.

"Please...be safe, my angels..." Palutena whispered.

Meanwhile, in the Overworld, Pid was timidly following his mother as she slew any monsters crossing their path. Whenever they stopped, Pid would cling onto her leg.

"We'll find Poppa," Tass reassured her son, "I promise."

"...scared, Momma!" Was all Pid could say.

"I know, baby. As long as Momma's here, you don't have be."

She proceeded to slay a row of Miks without even turning around. While the otherworldly blood stained her tunic once more, she gave a reassuring smile to her son.

"See? Nothing to worry about!"

"Are you _really_ sure about that?" A voice senr a chill down Tass's spine.

"Who's there?!" Tass obscured Pid's path with her blade, "Show yourself!"

The voice came from right behind her; a humanoid figure, about as tall as Palutena, disguising itself with a hooded cloak, which was immediately lowered the minute Tass turned around.

"Medusa..." Tass's volume went low as she shielded her face with her wings, "I thought Lady Palutena sentenced you to death!"

"Oh, I'm not dead just _yet,"_ Medusa laughed.

Tass motioned for her son to hide in a nearby rabbit hole. He just worriedly grunted in response.

"Go! Hide!" Tass's tone went from fear to assertion, "It's not safe for you while _she's_ around!"

Pid nodded, then tucked away in said hole.

"My my, what beautiful wings you have!" The gorgon's clawed, scaly hands ran across Tass's wing before pulling out a long feather, "reminds me of me, before your **precious goddess** did _this_ to me!"

Tass readied her blade through slight tears, "If Lady Palutena didn't kill you...then **I WILL-!"**

A slicing sound was heard, but the angel was the victim. Medusa had left a huge gash in Tass's arm that rendered it useless. She tried reaching for her weapon with her good arm, but the clawed hand slammed on it.

"Can you imagine the look on Palutena's face once she sees what I've done with her _pet?!"_ Medusa cackled, practically spitting venom on that last word.

"I...am no...damn _bird,"_ Tass was losing blood fast, "Release me...witch..."

Tass's legs were practically useless at this point. She had no choice but to fly to safety. The moment her wings spread out, the clawed hands met with them again.

"Don't even try it, _bird,"_ Medusa spat, "You're dead to me now."

"Please...let go..." Tass was getting weaker by the minute.

"Oh, I'll do _more_ than that," a barb was driven in the angel's side, making her choke on her own blood.

 **"I'LL STRIP YOU OF YOUR BEAUTIFUL WINGS AND SEVER YOU FROM LIVING!"**

With one fell swoop upwards, Medusa successfully ripped off Tass's wings. A duet of pained screaming and malevolent laughing rattled throughout the area as blood erurpted from the angel's shoulder blades.

"Lady...Palutena...help me..." were Tass's final words.

Pid made the mistake of popping his head out of the rabbit hole. He was greeted with his mother lying face-first in a crimson puddle, which he slowly approached.

"...Momma?"

"Aw, was that your mommy?" Medusa purred, causing the cherub to cocoon himself in his wings.

Another vision flashed before the gorgon. An older version of the timid cherub, exacting his revenge.

"You're lucky you're so damn _cute,"_ she spat, "otherwise I wouldn't have spared your life."

Pid peeped from his cocoon.

 _"Meínete sto édafos!"_

Pid's wings were pryed open and ached tremendously.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some... _other_ preparations to make." The gorgom simply turned around and left.

Pid crawled under his mother's limp arm, and slowly started to cry.


	9. Grief of a Goddess

_**Despite Medusa having weakened me, I escaped from her demon's clutch.**_

 _ **The rest of my day was spent searching for you and your mother...but...**_

 _ **but...**_

 _But **what** ,Lady Palutena?!_

 _ **but in actuality... I was searching for your mother's body...!**_

"Tass? Pid?" Lady Palutena called out like a desperate mother that hadn't seen her child in days. The scenic Overworld she once knew looked like a barren wasteland. Hopefully the humans were okay...

"Tass?! Pi-"

Her speech halted when she nearly tripped. When her gaze darted downward, she fell to her knees upon seeing was she'd nearly tripped on:

 _A wingless, blood-stained, ant-infested corpse_.

"M-my sweet...angel..." the goddess nearly choked on her words.

She could not take her eyes off the bloodied stumps that once housed wings: the bones were obviously broken by force. Only a scarce amount of feathers were left behind. Denial quickly turned to anger once her head shot up at the sky and screamed at the heavens from the top of her lungs:

 _ **"MEDUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Her face buried itself in the corpse's back as the hot tears came. Muffled pleas followed not long after:

"Why her? Why not Medusa? Medusa...I swear on my life that I will _**end yours!"**_

Everything felt lost until the gentlest touch met Palutena's fingers. She lifted her head up, immediately regaining hope once she saw who it was.

"Pid... _you're alive..!"_

 _ **To this day, I am still grateful to find out you survived!**_

Palutena immediately picked up the cherub and hugged him: she didn't care he was drenched in his mother's blood. What mattered is that he was still here.

However, it was odd that he cried out slightly when she gently squeezed him. Upon closer examination, he was holding one of wings and cringing ever so slightly. The goddess then sensed a malicious aura radiating from him.

 _Medusa_.

"Did she hurt you?" Palutena asked. Pid nodded.

"Well," Palutena cautiously scanned her surroundings, "I'm not seeing or sensing that witch anywhere," She carefully brought Pid to her chest, "But if she ever comes back, Mama's Palutena's gonna make sure she leaves and _never returns._ I promise."

The moment she turned around, Pid started grunting and squirming, nearly trying to break free.

"No, no," the goddess's voice nearly broke, "Momma Tass is long gone...but I'll take care of you," a heavy sigh followed, "I'm sure it's what she would've wanted."

 ***End of Backstory***

"I really didn't know too much about children," Paultena slowly smiled, "but it certainly was an adventure raising you into my little champion." She gave her champion a small kiss on his forehead.

"I don't get it, Lady Palutena," Pit hadn't talked in quite some time, "If it's Medusa's fault I can't fly, why can't you do anything about it? You should be able to lift curses, right?"

"Unfortunately, I can't. When Medusa descended into insanity, she always made sure her powers exceeded mine. Assisting you is the most I can do."

The young angel sulked, and a somewhat familiar pain came to him.

"Close your eyes," Palutena softly commanded, and Pit flollowed. His hands were opened and an object barely weighing anything was placed in them. When he reopened his eyes, in his hands was a white feather with a black tip.

"Mom's feather..." he muttered, "I don't understand, Lady Palutena. Clearly you remember my mom better than I do, so why are you giving me-"

"Hush, Pit. The mere thought of a child not knowing his own mother is quite a depressing one."

He stared long and hard at the feather.

"Come. There's a place a want to show you."

 *** * ***

The Overworld at night always seemed to bring an unsettling feeling towards Pit, as if he always knew there was something hiding in darkness waiting to kill him. However, Lady Palutena by his side managed to ease him, especially since she had the ability to illuminate herself.

They stopped on a small patch of flowers.

"Your mother had a proper burial," Lady Palutena sighed, "but ever since she died I've found myself mourning her in the spot where I found her body."

Pit studied the array of white roses, blue cosmoes and orange mums.

"One day I met a human who I assumed was a garderner, because after a while he kept bringing me these flowers, and he planted them once I asked. I remember him mentioning he saw me grieve and wanted to do the least he could."

"Assumed?" The young angel cocked his head, not taking his gaze off the patch and the feather.

"He'd only bought those flowers for himself because he had been through something similar: he'd lost everyone he loved and just so happened to spot me. I haven't seen him since."

"Humans really are...something."

"Let's head back to Skyworld. It's real late."


	10. Epilogue: I Dream You're Still Here

_...what is this?_

 _...where am I?_

 _...it looks like Skyworld, but it doesn't feel like it..._

 _My wings don't hurt anymore..._

 _Was the curse lifted?_

"Hello?" "Anybody hearing me?" "Lady Palutena?" "Pittoo?"

"...Viridi?"

 _No answer._

 _Wait...if_ _my wings don't hurt anymore..._

 _ **I can finally fly on my own.**_

"Take _that_ , Medusa!"

 _Feels good._

 _Feels great._

 _Feels... **incredible.**_

"Pid? Is that you?"

 _Huh?_

 _W_ _ho is that? Certainly isn't Lady Palutena._

 _ **Black tipped feathers.**_

"M-MOM?!"

 _Even though I can't remember you, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever._

"I-I thought Medusa murdered you!"

"What are you talking about? I vanquished her."

 _No way._

 _This isn't real._

 _...or was I living a lie?_

"I...m-missed you, Momma..."

"I'm not going anywhere."

 _Hissing. Where is it coming from?_

 _MEDUSA?!_

"No no no no no no...NOT AGAIN!"

 **(Pit's POV)**

A clawed hand was the last thing I saw before waking up in a cold sweat. I had frantically looked around to make sure I wasreallyin my room this time. My concerning stare soon met with a pair of emerald eyes.

"GAH! Don't scare me like that, Lady Palutena!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Pit," she sighed, "I was just making sure you were okay..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sometimes I have nightmares about something happening to you," she sat on the foot of my "bed" (which was a large cloud).

I thought hard about that messed-up dream I just had. "Heh, funny you should mention that..." I picked the black-tipped feather out of my laurel.

"You too?" she asked.

"Sort of. I'm pretty sure I saw my mom-and then Medusa just about murdered her before I woke up-"

 _"You saw her?!"_ She grabbed my arms.

"...she had messy, orange hair, didn't she?"

She only asked another question,"Was her tunic light blue?"

"...yes?"

She squeezed me tighter than she ever had.

 **(Palutena's POV)**

 _You have no idea how ecstatic I am to hear those words, Pit. Your simple mind took what little knowledge you had of your mother, combined it with what I had told you, and created a scenario that got you to see her again. Even if it ended bad._

"Your mother would be proud of you for doing what she couldn't."

"Y-you really think so, Lady Palutena?" He began to wrap his arms around me.

"I'm certain of it."

If Tass was still alive, or at least lived to see her son slay Medusa twice, along with the true master of the Underworld, she would've stepped out of retirement and fight alongside her son. If Tass was still alive, Pit could fly on his own. If Tass was still alive, I would've had _two_ champions.

 _...if Tass was still alive, what would she think of Pittoo?_

 **(No Set POV)**

"I'm forever grateful you survived everything thrown at you," Palutena released her grip, "You're a tough little cookie!"

Pit perked up at that last word.

"It's just an expression, Pit." Palutena chuckled, causing Pit to sulk again.

The single black-tipped feather Pit held in his hand had really put him into deep thought. _He lived because of his goddess._

"Thanks for keeping me alive," he nuzzled against the goddess's chest.

"...Mama Palutena."


End file.
